1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to implantable medical devices, and is more particularly related to implantable medical devices for stimulation of skeletal muscles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical stimulation of muscle tissue associated with respiration has been known as a technique for treatment of respiratory conditions. "Diaphragm Pacing: Present Status", by William W. L. Glenn, in Pace, Volume 1, pp. 357-370, (July-September 1978) describes a number of early attempts to correct central sleep apnea with electrical stimulation.
Treatment of obstructive sleep apnea using electrical stimulation has also been discussed. "Laryngeal Pacemaker. II Electronic Pacing of Reinnervated Posterior Cricoarytenoid Muscles in the Canine", by Broniatowski et al, in Laryngoscope, Volume 95, pp. 1194-1198 (October 1985); "Assessment of Muscle Action on Upper Airway Stability in Anesthetized Dogs", by Strohl et al., in Journal of Laboratory Clinical Medicine, Volume 110, pp. 221-301, (1987); and U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,008 issued to Meer all discuss electrical stimulation of the upper airway to treat obstructive sleep apnea.
However, little attention within the field of muscle stimulation has been expressly directed to muscle fatigue. James A. Cox in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,268 describes a technique for conditioning skeletal muscles to prevent fatigue. This process occurs over time and is associated with a conditioning stimulation protocol.